valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Haunt and the Halloween Party/Story
Chapter 1 ;SPEAKER :Wow, look at all the pumpkin decorations! It won't be long now, Master! The annual costume party is almost here! ;SPEAKER :... ;SPEAKER :What should I go as this year? It's just so hard to decide. How about you, Master? I wonder what you should be. ;SPEAKER :A costume party... Sounds like fun. ;SPEAKER :Tsk, Master, are you even listening to me?! It's like you've been ignoring me the whole time. :What do you keep looking at? I don't see anything over there. ;SPEAKER :Excuse me... ;SPEAKER :Ooh... I feel so strange :It's like I'm suddenly all dizzy. I'm one woozy little pixie. :Help... ;SPEAKER :Huh?! A-Are you alright? Hang in there! :Oh, right, she can't hear me, can she? :Hey, why are YOU looking at me? :Don't tell me you can hear and see me?! :But no time to worry about that now. We have to get that pixie somewhere safe where she can recover! Chapter 2 ;SPEAKER :I'm sorry for following you around like this, but I was so worried about your friend, Pixie. :Um...uh...I'll just go stand in the corner and wait! ;SPEAKER :Apologies for keeping you waiting, Milord. Pixie's treatment is complete, and I am pleased to say it was a resounding success. :It seems some of her life force was mysteriously siphoned off. Fortunately, it caused but a slight case of anemia. Still, I wonder what could have caused such a thing. ;SPEAKER :Ooh, I'm so sorry I worried you like that, Master! ;SPEAKER :Pixie! I'm so glad you're alright! ;SPEAKER :W-Whoa, whoa... Why am I getting all dizzy again?! ;SPEAKER :Oh, dear! Her life force is being drained away again! :Milord! You must step away from that wall at once! Something there is sucking the very life out of Pixie! ;SPEAKER :Huh?! You mean right next to me?! Yikes! ...Hey, wait a sec. There's nothing right next to me. ;SPEAKER :Is something the matter, Milord?! Why won't you move away from that unknown peril lurking there? :I beg your pardon? There is a platinum blonde maiden there? No, I am afraid 'tis but you, Pixie, and I here. ;SPEAKER :Umm...Milord, it seems she cannot see me. Only you can. The fact that anyone can see me is quite unusual. :Forgive the belated introduction, but my name is Haunt. I'm a ghost, a friendly ghost. :Cute name, right? I came up with it myself because I couldn't recall my name when I was alive. :Anyway, why do you suppose Pixie keeps fainting? Chapter 3 ;SPEAKER :Milord, I moved Pixie to another room. She should be regaining her senses any moment now. :Now, back to our previous conversation. So, umm...Haunt was it? Am I to understand she is next to you at this very moment? If so, could she please tell me why she has come to our kingdom? ;SPEAKER :Yes, of course! Oh, but even if I told you, you wouldn't hear me. Milord, will you pass this on to the Oracle for me? :I came here to your kingdom for the Halloween costume party. It looked like Pixie and the other townspeople were having so much fun. And I thought that if I could join in, I'd be able to make lots of friends. ;SPEAKER :Well, Milord? What did Haunt say? :...Oh, I see. Well, forgive me, Haunt, but as head priestess of the kingdom, I cannot allow you to...well...haunt town. ;SPEAKER :What?! How come?! ;SPEAKER :I know this must come as a shock, but as you are a ghost, you have the power to rob the living of their life force whether you mean to or not. :That is why Pixie continues to collapse when you are near. It is only the ward I have cast upon Milord and myself that is keeping us safe. I know you mean us no harm, but the fact is, you imperil the living when you are near. ;SPEAKER :Ooh...but I wanted to take part in the costume party. :But I guess it can't be helped. With a power like that, I'd probably never be able to make friends. ;SPEAKER :Though I cannot see Haunt, I can sense an incredibly sorrowful aura emanating from her. :Haunt...when I said I could not allow you to remain in town, I meant remain as you are now. However, there may be a way for you to take part in the costume party. ;SPEAKER :What?! Really?! ;SPEAKER :Now I am sensing an incredibly joyful aura! Hee hee, though I cannot see you, your emotions are coming across loud and clear. :Let us practice having you control your life-robbing power. I have the perfect item for that. If you can suppress it to the point where it does no harm to the living, then you may take part in the costume party. :However, we must make haste, for the party is but days away. If you are unable to control your power by then, I am afraid, well... ;SPEAKER :Okay, I'll try my best! I'll show you that I can control that power of mine before the costume party begins! :I'm going to join the costume party and make tons of friends if it's the last thing I do! Chapter 4 ;SPEAKER :So it was that Haunt began training to control her life-robbing power in an effort to take part in the Halloween costume party. But with the party just days away, she would have to practice over and over without as much as a wink of sleep... ;SPEAKER :Watch this, Milord, Lady Oracle! One and a two...! :See?! The Key of Warding just lit up a little bit. If I can just channel my power a little better, I bet I could conjure a ward that completely blocks my life-draining power! ;SPEAKER :Though I see you not, Haunt, I see the glowing key. I commend you for coming so far in such a short time. ;SPEAKER :Heh heh, thanks. It's times like these that being a ghost comes in handy. Since I never get tired and have to sleep, I can train day and night! :That said, where's Pixie? I haven't seen her around lately. ;SPEAKER :Forgive me, Milord. What did Haunt just say? :...I see. Thank you. Pixie has something she must do. That is why you have not seen her of late. Was there some sort of business you had with her? ;SPEAKER :Oh, umm...not really. I just want to apologize. :But I don't suppose we'll meet again. After all, she collapsed twice because of me. I'm sure she hates me now. ;SPEAKER :Oh, dear. I sense a dark aura emanating from her now! :Please, Haunt, I know not the cause, but you must not wallow in despair! Not now! There is no time! The costume party shall soon be upon us! ;SPEAKER :Ah, y-yes, you're right! I'll keep practicing till then! ;SPEAKER :I sense she has gone off to practice once more. Milord, let us join her. :For if we do not help her control her power, I fear that Pixie will surely collapse once more. Chapter 5 ;SPEAKER :Focus on the Key of Warding...and...! ;SPEAKER :Oh, my! That is absolutely wonderful, Haunt! :The ward is functioning magnificently. Now you shall not unintentionally rob others of their life force. ;SPEAKER :What a relief! And I'm just in time for Halloween. This is all thanks to the help the two of you gave me! :Hm? Is that...? ;SPEAKER :Milord, Lady Oracle! Sorry we're late! ;SPEAKER :*huff puff* We made it in time! ;SPEAKER :Pixie... What are you...? ;SPEAKER :So, I take it Haunt, the Friendly Ghost is there? Well, check this out! :Ta-da! It's my special witch gal costume! ;SPEAKER :Haunt, we want you to wear it at tomorrow's Halloween costume party! You can go with us! ;SPEAKER :What?! This is...for me?! ;SPEAKER :Hee hee, so this is that outfit you have been speaking of, Alchemist? The one that makes ghosts visible? ;SPEAKER :Heh heh! Well, it's difficult to stabilize their form, so the effect only lasts a day. :But Pixie wouldn't take no for an answer, so I tried my best to whip something up. ;SPEAKER :What? This is all because of Pixie? ;SPEAKER :A-Alchemist! You didn't have to go and say that! ;SPEAKER :Why not? I mean, I couldn't have done it without you. You got all the special materials I needed. And you kept saying we had to hurry, or Haunt wouldn't be able to take part in the costume party. ;SPEAKER :P-Please, Alchemist! You're doing it again. This is so embarrassing! ;SPEAKER :Pixie, you did all this for me? :Milord, I'd like to put on that costume at once, but not so I can go to the costume party. :I want to wear it so I can personally thank Pixie and the others! Chapter 6 ;SPEAKER :Well, how does the costume look on me? ;SPEAKER :Oh, wow, it's super cute! But then again, what else would you expect from my own personal creation! ;SPEAKER :Now we are able to see you at last, Haunt. That costume truly suits you. ;SPEAKER :Hee hee, thanks. But it's a little embarrassing to hear that. ;SPEAKER :Isn't this wonderful, Haunt?! The costume is a perfect fit! ;SPEAKER :Pixie! I've been wanting to apologize directly to you this whole time! :Please forgive me for stealing your life force the other day! I swear I didn't mean to! ;SPEAKER :Oh, no, you don't have to apologize for that, Haunt! I completely understand! :Rather than apologizing, I'd rather you say, "Thanks!" ;SPEAKER :Pixie...! Thank you! ;SPEAKER :Hee hee, that's how it's gotta be! After all, we can't have you going to a fun event like a costume party with a long face! ;SPEAKER :Haunt, let's have loads of fun today and make tons of friends! ;SPEAKER :Okay, I'll try my best! But honestly, my wish has already come true! :I mean, how could I ever find better friends than all of you?! ;SPEAKER :To be continued…… Category:Story